My eternal love
by cullenisabella
Summary: When Edward gets Rose's call, he doesn't go to Volterra. Instead, he decides to return to Forks and see what he can do to save Bella. New Moon AU


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's note: **_**My eternal love **_**is re-written. Thank you for your support. **

**Edward's POV**

I was in South America, hunting Victoria, that awful revengeful woman, when my phone started buzzing in the pocket of my worn jeans. I stopped running and reflexively took it out. I knew I wouldn't answer it unless it was important and surely there was just Alice calling me for the nth time.

That didn't mean Alice or any member of my family weren't important, just that I wanted to be alone. I called them almost once a month and that was more than enough, in my opinion; I just didn't want to be reminded of _her_ again – not that I could forget her for a single moment.

The caller ID told me it was Rosalie. Rosalie? Why in the world would she call me? _Is she worried about me?_ I thought sarcastically. I told everyone to leave me alone. Actually, I shouted this, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was too broken.

Since I left Bel –_her_, my life was hell. My beautiful one, my beloved, my life, my soul, my heart, my sun, my light, my everything…was gone…because I stupidly decided it was for the best… The day I left her was the day my cold, dead heart died once more, being broken into a thousand pieces.

It hurt so much looking into her beautiful brown eyes and telling her that I didn't want her anymore, that I didn't love her anymore. They were just lies; how could she believe me so easily? Didn't she know what she meant to me?

The mobile phone was still ringing ad I snapped back to the present, answering it because I quite wanted to know why Rose was calling.

"I hope you'll come back. If not for saving her, at least you should go to her funeral, don't you think?" Rosalie's cold voice said as greeting. What did she mean? Whose funeral? What was she talking about? I knew for sure it wasn't about someone from our family – vampires don't die that easily. Unless...

"Lost your voice? What I meant was that your little _breakfast_ is going to jump off a cliff in a couple of hours. Alice saw it happening," she continued.

_That can't be true! Bella promised she wouldn't do anything reckless – she _promised_!_

"Wh-what are you talking about, Rosalie?"

"When you lost your rational thinking, did you also lose your intelligence? If not, why are you asking all these stupid questions? They make you sound like a moron. You've heard what I said!"

"_ROSALIE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" _someone yelled, most likely Alice, judging by the high voice.

I should have asked for more information, I should have done anything instead of closing the phone. Instead, I chose to run to Forks.

I knew I would get there only in a few hours, even with my ability of running faster than most of vampires. Nevertheless, I didn't stop. Alice's visions were sometimes inaccurate and she didn't always know _when _things would happen.

As I was running, seeing nothing but Bella, I thought about what I would do if she... I couldn't continue that thought, but nor could I live without her. I knew, deep inside, what I'd do. I'd always known, since the damn day I thought I had lost her, a year ago.

I would go to Volterra and beg for my death. Aro, Caius and Marcus should be merciful enough to give it to me. I would ask them to use Jane's talent. I wanted pain, I wanted to be tormented, not forgiven and given an easy death. I didn't deserve it, not after all the pain I had caused to so many people, especially to Bella.

Also, despite the fact that I had enjoyed reading "Wuthering Heights", I had never understood her love for that particular book. but then I could understand what Heathcliff felt when Catherine died…

"_I CANNOT live without my life! I CANNOT live without my soul!" _

Was this how he felt?

Was this how it felt losing someone that was your life?

I kept running and running and before I knew it, I was in Forks. Where did the time go? Naturally, the time wasn't something very important for us, as vampires, so it could run faster than for human... or slower.

_And now? _I questioned myself. _Where do I go from here?_

"_Your little _breakfast_ is going to jump off a cliff," _Rosalie's words echoed in my head.

Cliffs... the only cliffs were those on the Quileute territories, where I wasn't allowed to go. Of course, there would be nothing and nobody to stop me, not then. I could deal with everything later, when I knew my Bella was safe.

I didn't want to think about the other option. Anyway... maybe the wolves could do the job and I wouldn't need to go to Italy. Also, I would be dead faster and that would mean that I would be with her sooner.

_No, no, _I quickly corrected myself. Bella, such a pure, selfless girl, would go to Heaven, and I would go to Hell, for being a monster.

But for now, I had to find her. I would first go to her house and search for her there. If she... was no longer alive, I would step onto the Quileute lands. They would kill me in a matter of minutes, if I was lucky.

But before anything, I had to make sure there was no possibility for my beautiful girl to be alive…

_Maybe Rosalie lied, I thought._

I ran to her house, getting there in less than a minute. Stepping closer, I listened carefully, but heard only one heart beating.

_Maybe Charlie had a hard day at work and he remained there a little longer._

I decided to climb and get inside the house through Bella's window, as I had done many times before. However, I decided to stop breathing, maybe because a part of me still hoped I'd smell her delicious scent.

I swiftly opened the old window that didn't make any strange noises anymore – maybe because of the countless times I had been entering it – and got inside silently.

As I looked at the small bed, I prayed it wouldn't be empty.

_If there was a God, thank you!_

The bed was occupied by a well-known feminine figure. Her beautiful brown hair was spread all over the pillow she was sleeping on and she was hanging on to another pillow.

I took a deep breath and the thirst but also the pleasure were in my throat in a matter of seconds.

I decided to stay just for a little longer and watch her sleep. I had missed her _so much_!

However, just seconds after I had taken this decision, she stirred in her sleep and opened her chocolate eyes.

**Author's note: This is my first story, please be nice. If you want me to continue, I will. If you like it, I will continue, although I am not sure when I will be able to update. Review, please!**


End file.
